


Mouse and Wolf

by Reignyday



Category: Furry (Fandom), Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Assassins & Hitmen, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Original, Alternate Universe - Space, Alternate Universe - Wolves, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Anthro, Anthropomorphic, Ass Play, Assassin - Freeform, Assassins & Hitmen, BDSM, Begging, Blood, Blood and Violence, Blow Job, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Brat, Butt Plugs, Chains, Cock Worship, Collar, Collars, College, Companions, Control, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, Edging, Erotica, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Romance, Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, Exhibitionism, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Fantasy, Fiction, Fingering, First work - Freeform, Fluff, Hand Job, Hand Jobs, Humiliation, Interspecies, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, Kink, Kissing, LEWD, Lingerie, Love, Massage, Masturbation, Mercenaries, Mice, Missions, Mouse Girl, NSFW, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Fiction, Original work - Freeform, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Russian Roulette, Self-Discovery, Sensual Play, Sex, Shy, Shyness, Smut, Spanking, Submission, Submissive, Suspension, University, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Violence, Voyeurism, Wolf Sex, Wolves, Work, anthros, butt plug, hitman - Freeform, merc - Freeform, mercenary, mission, mouse - Freeform, original female character(s)/original male characters(s) - Freeform, pushing out, rope, sensual massage, space, wolf - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:54:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28710024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reignyday/pseuds/Reignyday
Relationships: wolf/mouse
Kudos: 6





	1. Aeon

The taxi driver, an older sly fox, aimed his rear view mirror at Meesh as she sat quietly tucked away in the back seat. 

"What brings you here... kobito?"

"Ah, he just had to add an insult in there with that, didn't he?" Meesh thought as she sat up.

"The university." She replied.

"Don't y'all have universities over on your planet?" 

"Yeah. I wanted to go to this one."

"Don't see why a kobito would want to go to a place she's not very welcome…"

Mesh pursed her lips and held her tongue. She was barely into her first day in Aeon and poked at quite a few times already. With the populations of bigger and smaller animals now being separated, it was common to go one's entire life without seeing an animal above or below a certain size. Now that she was no longer on her own planet, she got plenty of stares. Larger animals were much more likely to have seen or even interacted with a smaller animal since in business dealings and other lucrative "activities", meetings and rendezvous were typically conducted on this planet. So it wasn't the most surprising thing in the world here to see a suited up hamster walking alongside some techy hipster panda in the middle of downtown Aeon or any large city. However, mice were different. There were a few species that mostly kept to themselves in a very traditional home setting. Mice were one of them. They were much more spoken about rather than seen.

That being said, Meesh was certainly beyond her comfort zone and bubble currently. 

The Taxi driver stopped in front of a row of townhouses down a quiet street. He stared at it curiously and looked back at her.

"Somebody ACTUALLY rented you a house here?"

"Yeah." She chuckled. "It was kind of difficult. Nobody seemed to want to rent anything me. They would all seemingly stop responding after I would send in my pic and info." She shrugged.

"Yeah… We usually don't rent to your kind out here." He sighed.

He put the car in park and climbed out. Meesh dashed out of the car excitedly, throwing off the seat belt she was drowning in due to it not fitting properly. She went around to the back of the cab and watched as he popped open the trunk. She was embarrassed when she had originally gotten in the cab because she had told the fox about how many large and heavy bags she would have to put in his car. Looking at the trunk now however, she certainly made a huge overstatement. Her bags looked like pebbles in comparison to the size of the trunk of the cab, unlike the car she rode in back on her own planet, where the trunk was stuffed to the brim. The fox picked up her bags with ease at once and dropped them on the curb for her. Meesh began to pick up her bags as he stared at her quizzically before getting back in the cab.

"Stay safe, kid. Welcome to Aeon."

The cab took off as Meesh stared at the small townhouse. She became giddy.

"It's just like in the pictures, but bigger!"

She lugged her bags over multiple trips to the front door and opened it with the key left for her under the doormat. She rubbed her hands against the door's adjacent walls until she found the light switch, which of course was installed at the height of the top of her head. She took all of her bags into the empty house and proceeded to zip throughout both floors of the house. When she had seen the ins and outs of her new place, she collapsed on the living room floor, hungry and out of breath. She took a small bag of her favorite chips out of her purse, scarfed it down, lay one of her blankets on the living room floor, and fell asleep. 

Meesh woke up the next morning and walked outside to see an alpaca in the far distance yelp as she was yanked around the street corner a few blocks ahead. Meesh blinked a few times to process what she had just seen and shook her head, assuming that she had just been imagining things and was just tired. She took out her phone and walked to a deli 15 minutes away, ordering herself a bagel and jumping back when she received a bagel the size of both of her hands. The few customers in the store along with the clerk shot quick glances her way as she grabbed a few more oversized snacks and scurried back to her house to eat. She spent the day unpacking and getting used to her new house. It was definitely… different. Everything down to the outlets were a different size- much bigger than what she was used to. The townhouse came with appliances that she would have to find clever methods to use. The fridge had handles that stuck out of the doors at about the top of her head. Her eyes could only peer over her kitchen counter because its height was almost the entirety of her own. The island for eating was worse. She could walk under it with ease.

"I'll have to get pretty high chairs for that…" she thought.

The steps on her carpeted staircase were much steeper than what she was used to, but being a mouse, it wasn't a huge issue. Even in the bathroom, she had to hop to get on her toilet. It made her feel like a child again. For the rest of the evening, she chose to scroll through a few furniture websites and gawk at the sizes of the furniture on her new home planet. She constantly laughed throughout her search.

"Moving this stuff in here is going to be one crazy time."

\---------------

Lupus pulled into his driveway and took the large bag in his front seat with him into the house. The night had a buzz as loud music and shouting came from a house a few doors down the road.

"Better it be loud then quiet as a mouse out there." He thought. 

He took a large heavy ring of keys from inside a small night stand, unlocked the basement door, and proceeded down. He yanked the metal chain to turn on the dimming light and placed his bag from the car parts store on a wooden counter with tools and various weaponry parts on top. He let his heavy gaze focus on the man behind him, a portly pig strapped down to a metal chair, giving him a disgusted look and was wheezing with the gag in his mouth.

"Hmmm…" Lupus sighed.

He rose from the stool he sat on, slowly walked over, gave the pig a glance, and removed the gag from his mouth. Suddenly, the pig sucked his cheeks into his face and he spat a huge amount of saliva into Lupus' face. He laughed to himself as Lupus silently stood there, gag in hand and pig saliva, with chunks of food that smelled like rotting synthetic meat strips and potatoes, dripping down the side of his snout. He wiped it off and began to speak as the pig continued to laugh. He chuckled.

"Now William… that wasn't very nice. Was it?" 

His sarcastic and deep tone rang through the air and William immediately ceased talking. He gulped and began to watch Lupus pace across the concrete floor.

"Do you think I deserved that? I've been nothing, but kind to you. I even fed your fat ass some of my food! And we both know that anyone else would've either starved you and slit your throat, eaten you, or sold you off to the highest bidder to use you as the sad, fat sack of meat that you are…"

He stopped his pacing and moved towards the table. 

"Since you insist on being so rude, I guess I can feel better about doing this before… disposing of you…"

He took the contents out of the paper bag to reveal a car battery and cables. He slowly walked over to William and William began to wail and scream for help once more. He took a pocket knife out of his utility belt and slashed open William's trousers. He put the gag back around William's mouth.

"Don't worry. This will all be over soon…"

A few hours later, Lupus trudged back upstairs, locked the basement, and threw his keys back in the stand that they came from. The day was in the sleepy first few hours of the morning. He walked into the bathroom, undressed himself, and hopped into the hot and shaking shower. He yelped, stared down at his forearm, and scrunched his brow in frustration. 

"That fat fucker bit me!" He mumbled to himself. 

Luckily for Lupus, pigs don’t have very sharp teeth, but William had bitten him so hard that he had broken through Lupus’ skin. He grabbed his soap and his loofah scrubbing at some of the rough patches of fur on his arms where dried blood had accumulated. Afterwards, he stepped out- cold and wet. He grabbed his robe and stepped out of the bathroom, heading toward the kitchen. He went in the fridge and took out a plate of food to warm up.

"Ah, ma's cooking…"

He sniffed and looked around as the microwave continued to hum. He certainly wasn't the dirtiest person, but it was organized in his mind.

"Maybe I should call the old cleaning lady?" He thought while scratching the matted fur on his head. 

His head whipped back around as the microwave dinged behind him. He took his food and settled into his Lazy Boy inthe living room and turned on the TV. He slopped down his food, yawned, started to nod off. After such a hard day's work, he didn't even bother to give another thought of what to do next with his victim...


	2. Beginnings (Part I)

Meesh's phone began to ring as she tossed and turned at the sound. She rubbed her eyes as the sunlight from the living room window hit her. She dragged herself out of bed and crept towards her phone sitting a ways away from her to shut off the alarm. She slowly stood up and tried to orient herself by looking around the room. It was the same as it had been for the past few weeks. She stared at her bed. She had actually managed to have a bed shipped to the house, only to underestimate how large it was and realize that she definitely couldn't bring it upstairs to the bedroom, let alone do much with it at all. She settled on pushing it into the living room and rolling it out inside. This has been the state of her sleeping situation for the past week. She cracked a smile.  
"Better than sleeping on the carpet again." She thought. "And besides, it's huge! I've never had so much sleeping room…"  
Picking up her clothes and towel, she hopped in the shower to start her day. She went in the kitchen and threw a sandwich and cheesesticks in her purse for eating later in the day. Meesh ran out of the door and down the street to the bus stop. For the first time in her new home, she would be taking the bus as well as visiting downtown for the first time. She stared up 5 feet at the top of the pole where the actual metal sign was.  
"Geez that's tall…"  
The bus finally pulled in after several minutes of waiting. The doors opened and Meesh stepped forward to walk inside, only to trip and fall on her face over the very tall step. The bus driver honked the horn.  
"Do you mind? I'm running behind schedule here!" Pulling herself together, she pushed herself off of the ground and dusted off her face. The bus driver sneered as she scanned her bank card to pay. Slumping into a seat, she took in her surroundings. There was an old napping giraffe whose head bumped against the roof of the back of the bus every time they went over a bump. Sitting directly across from her was a zebra and her baby. The bus was relatively empty.  
"Phew! Thank god no one was really here to see that. So embarrassing!" She mumbled to herself.  
The bus moved along its designated route and the bus droned on and drowned out Meesh's thoughts. Soon enough, they arrived at the subway.  
"Aeon Metro Station! Last Stop!" Yelled the bus driver.  
Meesh jumped out of her seat and hurried out of the bus, squeaking an embarrassed thanks at the driver on her way out. She walked into the station and became hopelessly disoriented within seconds. The Aeon Metro Station was a rather new and modernist building that was larger than most buildings Meesh had ever seen with the exception of some stadiums and halls. She felt that the station on its own was as large as her entire neighborhood that she had previously lived in, if not larger. There were holographic signs everywhere displaying directions for platforms and information about the many trains that went throughout the city. Ads for perfumes, food, fur care, clothes, and many other products littered screens all over the station. Vendors popped into passerbys' faces trying to sell them whatever various products they had at their stands. Incoming and outgoing trains rumbled below Meesh's feet in the base level of the building. For the most part, to her surprise, everything was rather clean. Multiple sounds filled her sensitive ears and she found it difficult to determine what exactly her next steps were until all of sudden, she was knocked over.  
"Keep out of the way kobito!"  
A large dog with golden fur and his group of friends laughed at her while walking away towards a mini market. Meesh scoffed and quickly got herself up, finally realizing how full the station was quickly becoming and how she needed to find her way around without being shoved around too much. She walked up to one of the touch-screen maps of the station and city and after 5 minutes staring, she discerned what train she was looking for.  
"Platform 19…" she mumbled as she carefully made her way towards some escalators that led to the lower level.  
She rode the escalator and turned a few corners before reaching a seemingly never ending platform who's end couldn't be seen in the distance. Tens, if not hundreds of people, stood on the subway platform all waiting for the next train.  
"The train to Downtown Aeon will be arriving in 5 minutes. Please stand away from the the edge of the platform."  
"5 minutes?" Meesh thought. "I need to get up front. I'm not going to be able to fight for a seat on the train with people this big."  
She shoved began to squeeze through the rows of people packed onto the platform like sardines. She gave curt, small apologies to the people she made her way through who groaned and mumbled, not even being able to see who or what exactly was weaving between them. Making it to the front of the platform at last, she looked into the dark tunnel and took in the width of it.  
"It's like the width of 10 cars! Wow…"  
Suddenly, someone behind her did a sharp turn to the person next to them and knocked into her back- hard. She lost her balance and tipped forward into the dark tracks before being caught and yanked back onto the platform by the shirt. She turned to her left and saw a wolf looking down on her with a frown. She beamed at him.  
"Thank you so much for that! I don't know what I would've done if I had ended up on the tracks! That wouldn't have ended very well for me… heh heh…"  
The wolf sneered at her and glared.  
"Don't thank me. We don't need another story on the news talking about how another one of you kobito ended up dead."  
She kept a shaky smile on her face, gulped, and quickly turned the other way. The ground below her started to rumble violently; the steel cars appeared in the distance. It grew close and the wind it created was so strong that Meesh fell to the floor. She felt the wolf on her left glare at her again, his gaze burning invisible holes into the back of her skull. Quickly, she regained her composure and stood up as the train slowly stopped in front of them. The doors slid open and she sped past the crowd, not wanting to be trampled over on her way inside. She quickly slunk into a seat tucked into the corner of the huge car. The car quickly filled up and took off. Within seconds, she felt eyes on her from the few people standing in the middle of the car near her. She heard a few whispers and decided to turn around to face the window instead. Darkness turned into light as the train exited the tunnel from underground into the open air. The brightness temporarily blinded Meesh and she rubbed her eyes. Opening them, her jaw dropped and she pressed her nose and palms against the window. They were entering the city and she tried to take the sights in. Buildings tall and small, hundreds of brightly colored cars, the massive number of giant colorful bodies- it all came together to form the strange and chaotic techno dream being laid out in front of her. The cityscape was a precise jumble of shapes cut into perfect sections by the weaving and looping of thousands of roads and highways. A certain sense of satisfaction settled in Meesh as the new view helped affirmed her choice a bit more.  
"Wow…" She mumbled as she rested her head in her arm and felt the warm sun on her face.  
The rest of the ride was pleasant and kept Meesh in awe. Eventually, the train stopped at a large outdoor platform. An automated announcement was made.  
"This stop is: Downtown Aeon. Please stand away from the sliding doors."  
Everyone piled on each other in front of the doors. As soon as the doors slid open, everyone poured out. Grabbing her bag, Meesh slowly stood up and walked outside after everyone else. She managed to find her way off of the platform and finally, onto the sidewalk. She did a slow 360°, looking around at her new environment intensely. The Metropolis was certainly unapologetically very modern and futuristic. Buildings soared into the sky, far beyond even what she could see. The sunlight reflected on the glass panes of completely transparent buildings. The low buzz of drones can be heard above everyone's heads. Tons of species that she had never seen in person before walked around and went about their daily lives; Many chatted on Bluetooths, looked to their smart watches for holographic video chats, and in general had their snouts in their phones. Meesh snapped back to reality as she was almost knocked off her feet by someone passing by.  
"Shit, shit. Should try to start heading to the shop."  
She took out her phone and opened up a map to get directions. After getting what she needed, she began to head into the bustle of the crowd. After 20 minutes of walking and taking in more of the city, she stood in front of a small cute shop with a large sign: Strings and Things. She smiled and headed inside. Bells jingled as the door opened and the aroma of mint filled Meesh's nose. She looked around. The walls were covered in instruments and their accessories that were for sale. The small face of a bunny popped over the register to greet her.  
"Clara!" Meesh squeaked.  
"Ah! Meesh!" The bunny squealed in response.  
Meesh ran over to her friend and hugged her tightly. They jumped up and down.  
"Sit down! Let me get some tea." Clarasaid.  
Meesh hopped onto a stool behind the register and looked around the tabletop. It was littered in paperwork about store orders and bills and many post its with nonsensical notes scrawled across them. The bunny came back with a platter that had a tea set and cookies on it. She pulled over another stool from the back and hopped onto it.  
"I see that you're still your scatter brained bunny self." Meesh giggled as she motioned towards the desk.  
"Ah it's in my nature! I'm so happy that you made it! I can't believe that you actually made the move! When you called and said that you were moving here, I almost thought that you wouldn't go through with it!" Clara squealed.  
"Yeah, I'm really happy to be here. I'm happy to know at least one person here. I don't think I'm going to have a good chance at making friends here…" Meesh responded, shoving a cookie in her mouth.  
"Oh you're telling me. It gets lonely out here. I opened up the shop a couple of months ago and still can't keep someone who's willing to hang around. The most "friendly" attention that I get is from the few pervs who've got a fucking fetish for dicking down little animals. And then there's just the weirdos…"  
Meesh almost choked on her cookie. She cleared her throat and continued to talk.  
"Well you certainly have it easier than I do. You've got Adam at home!"  
Clara laughed and held up her hand to show off her diamond ring and wedding band.  
"Yup! He's getting along slightly better than I am in terms of friends. However, the fucking animals here hate us. I swear everytime that I get called a kobito, I want to kick someone in the face."  
Meesh tucked in her mouth and tapped the desk.  
"Yeah, I've been experiencing some of that. A lot of them make me feel like I shouldn't even be standing within 10 feet of them. Like they own the space or something." She look outside sadly with her head in her hand. "Maybe the people at the university will be a bit more open minded…"  
"I hope so! And Adam just isn't enough sometimes. Sometimes I need time away from him and I need to be around girls in general. And he's always so busy with his job. I can't wait until his contract is over. I can't wait to move back home. Especially when that happens, we can focus on what's important, you know… a house, lots of kids, a garden…"  
Meesh nodded. It was hard to even think that far ahead sometimes.  
The store phone began to ring in the back and Clarahopped off of her stool.  
"Work never stops." She smiled.  
Clara walked into the back room and Meesh finished her cup of tea. Bored, she decided to get up and take a look around. She sat at one of the large pianos. She attempted to play, however couldn't due to the sheer size of the keys. The store bells rang again and she chuckled to herself and continued to look at the rest of the store's options.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will add part 2 soon, it's the same chapter, however it ended up 3 times the size of the first one, so I decided to split it.


	3. Beginnings (Part II)

Lupus stared at himself in the mirror and kept picking over his damp matted fur on his head. He violently shook his body to dry himself a bit more and walked away from it. He took his robe off of its hook and threw it over himself while heading to the kitchen. He poured himself a cup of coffee and began to sip on his mug while staring off into the distance. He had just come home from another job. Another kidnapping with one of his good friends, where they had to hole themselves up in a shack far outside of Aeon for a week or so. One of his favorite parts of the job was coming home and relaxing with food, coffee, and a good book or TV show.  
"Nothing like home…" He mumbled to himself while taking another sip. "I wonder if that guy ever found his way out of the woods?"  
He delightfully continued to support while walking into the living room when a pungent smell hit his nose. He tilted his head up to try and identify the smell.   
"Fuck… Why does it smell like a dead fucking carcass in here?"  
He placed his mug on the kitchen counter and began to search his house. He walked around his entire first floor before arriving at the door for the basement. He took another whiff. The smell was coming from behind the door. He walked into his kitchen and grabbed the basement key from his drawer. He unlocked the door and began to descend down the stairs. The smell grew stronger and despite being used to these sorts of smells, he felt himself almost gag.   
The air grew colder as he reached the floor and walked to the middle of the room to yank the bulb's chain and turn on the light. There in front of him lay the mess he had made of William Potsworth a few weeks prior. Dry blood covered the floor and chair along with his limbs and other various parts scattered around the room. He looked to the side of the chair and saw the car battery and jumper cable that he had used, covered in dry blood, battery acid, and public hairs. He frowned.  
"What a rookie's mistake. Can't believe I forgot to clean up my mess. Must've forgotten about it somehow. And the air down here is so damn cold the smell never really got in the air until recently."  
He grabbed the fur atop his head and pulled, trying to organize his thoughts.   
"How the fuck am I getting this out of here without getting caught?" He thought.   
He paced around the room and eventually gave up. He went back upstairs, locked his basement, and proceeded to call one of his friends.   
"Ello." The voice on the other line greeted.  
"Hey Archer, it's me. Bar at noon sound okay?"  
"Before opening? Geez Lupus, you've got a drinking problem I don't know about? I guess I can call Gio to come and open up the place for-"  
Lupus cut him off. "Arch, I don't have a drinking problem. I don't even want to drink, we just need to talk. I need a little bit of help."  
Archer coughed into the phone. "Look Lupus, I know you're still somewhat new to the whole thing, but may I remind you that after finishing a contract together, we should probably 'relax' for a few days. Alone?"  
"I know, but it's important, I promise. It won't take more than a few minutes, you don't even need to get involved."   
"Okay, okay." Archer sighed and paused. "And you say that you don't have a lot of friends. Why do you need other friends when you've got me?"  
"Alright alright. Does Sonny's at noon work for you?" Lupus chuckled.  
"Yeah, I'll see you there."  
The call quickly ended and Lupus put down his phone. He rushed to his bedroom and looked through his drawers.   
"We're not supposed to be seeing each other and I don't want to stick out." Lupus thought.   
He settled with a pair of khakis and a polo shirt. He grabbed his phone and headed outside. He looked at his bike and decided against riding into the city. Opting for the train with the station being nearby, he began to take the short trek over. He arrived at the familiar station and greeted a few of the local vendors. He took the train to downtown Aeon and started to head down the street through the blurry masses of people, checking his phone to see if anything interesting was going on. He barely looked up as he took turn after turn, knowing a good chunk of the city's streets pretty well. Sonny's Donuts- the large yellow and blue sign gleamed above him at the street corner. He headed inside and lifted his head to take in the smell of the fresh glazed pastries. He heads to the counter and a lion in a flour covered apron turns around to greet him.   
"Ah! Lupus! What a fine morning it is! What can I get ya? The usual?"  
"Yeah the usual's fine Sonny." He replied.   
Lupus cracked a small smile, watching Sonny attend to the shop. He loved Sonny's upbeat attitude and of course, his delicious snacks. After a few minutes, an iced coffee and a glazed donut appeared on the counter. Reaching for it, Lupus gave Sonny a thumbs up and walked towards the store entrance with the friendly lion waving behind him. As he approached the door, he noticed the tall, sleek, black furred figure in the window. He walked outside and turned around to face him.  
"Lupus." Archer gave him a nod.  
"Arch. Look- I'm sorry about the short notice. I've got a small problem on my hands."  
"Did you try eating someone Wolfie?"  
"No and fuck you. You know the job with fucking porchops a few weeks back?"  
Archer chuckled. "Yeah, William Potsworth. Damn schemer from that plant. What about him?"  
Lupus coughed and cleared his throat. "Well you see, since we had left for the next contract like a day, I didn't take care of the body."  
"You what? What do you mean?"  
"I kind of forgot about it."  
"Lupus…" Archer sighed while wiping his hand down his face.  
"Look, I know I messed up and it's not a hard fix. He's dead and the job is still done. I just can't come up with a way to get him out of my house unnoticed."  
"Unnoticed? Garbage bags, Lupus."  
"I know, but I've had this neighbor lately who's been real fucking nosy. Old bitch won't keep to herself. She's outside half of the time watching me. And then you've got the normal bums who go through the garbage and recycle. And to make matters worse, she got a camera recently. I can't just carry him out in garbage bags. I need to make one trip out with him. I can take him straight to the wastelands."  
Archer kissed his teeth. "You need something big… God, your house must smell like complete shit. You've practically had him rotting there for weeks."  
"Thanks for reminding me that my house smells like a carcass."  
"Hey, you came to me for advice, not compliments on how great of a job you did on taking care of the damn body."  
"Look…" Lupus sighed in frustration and grabbed at his forehead with his forefinger and thumb. "Just don't mention this at the bar. I'll never get a lone part in a job again if word spreads that I messed up, let alone another job again."  
Archer gave him another nod. "Look, I've got a simple idea. Try an instrument case. I don't know, a fucking cello or something. Looks inconspicuous enough. And it should be able to move the body in one trip."  
Lupus breathed in relief. "I knew I could count on you Arch."  
To Lupus' surprise, Archer snatched the rest of his donut out of his hand and proceeded to give him directions to the music shop. After sharing directions with him, Archer began to walk away. He briefly turned his head to the side.  
"And Lupus? I don't want to see you until it's payday. Got it?"

Lupus looked up at the sign- Strings and Things.   
"Cheesy." He thought as he pushed the door open.   
Bells chimed as the door moved out of his way. He blinked and looked around, slightly confused on what to look for. Spotting a wall of violins and other string instruments, he walked over to look for cases. He stared at the wall, looking over the eloquently made instruments. He plucked a violin string before heading to the right. He felt a bump against his leg and a squeak come from below. He looked down, strangely enough, to find what he believed to be a mouse.   
"Hmph. Strange." He thought.  
He stared at the mouse in slight shock having never seen one before as she used the wall next to her to get up. He immediately felt bad as she managed to get back on her feet and a clear tiny frown appeared on her face as she looked down.  
"Excuse me sir…" she mumbled. "I shouldn't have been there-"  
"No, No, I'm sorry." He quickly said and her head rose with a neutral look on her face. He continued. "I really should've helped you up. I didn't see you and I was a little surprised to see a kobito here."   
She weakly coughed. "Thanks."  
She turned to the wall. "So, do you play?"  
"Of course." Lupus quickly lied as he stared at the instruments with her. "I'm actually here for a cello case for my um… cello!"  
Lupus used his thumb to point to their side at the double bass near the base of the wall. The mouse chuckled at him.   
"Do you mean the bass, sir?"  
Lupus' ears shot up in alarm and slight embarrassment as the mouse continued to have another laugh at his expense. He smiled down at the top of her head.  
"Well, I was more of a brass kid anyways. Trumpet, as a matter of fact."  
"Sounds cool. I played a lot of brass too."  
The mouse looked up and smiled back at him. He took the moment to examine her. She was one of the smallest animals he'd ever been around. Her head reached his abdomen. She was covered in seemingly light, soft, tan fur and had bright pink hands. Her ears were rather large and their insides matched the color of her small hands. Brown eyes filled her head and were proportionately sized. A loose sweater dress covered her small body. She tilted her head at him and he stopped his gaze.  
"Well if you're in need of a case, I think you'll need to go to the counter to order it." She shrugged.   
"Yeah… the name is Lupus, by the way. Please don't call me sir."  
The mouse laughed again as they walked in the direction of the counter. A small rabbit came to the counter and her and the mouse chattered a bit before hugging. The mouse walked behind him as he put in his order. A notification popped up on his phone for his transaction and he looked up and behind him only to notice that the small mouse was gone. He became slightly disappointed as the rabbit began to speak again.   
"Your receipt should've been sent to your EasyPay account. And your order will be ready for pickup in 3 days. You'll receive a notification about it. Just head back here whenever you're ready." The rabbit looked up at him. "Can I help you with anything else?"  
Lupus glanced at the door and turned back towards the rabbit, who scribbled away at some paperwork.   
"Actually, what was that girl's name?"   
The rabbit's head shot up and she narrowed her eyes at him. "Meesh… why do you care to know?"  
"I wanted to know if you had her number… I was supposed to send her something, but never asked for her info…"  
Lupus lied through his teeth and attempted to give the rabbit a non threatening half smile. She went into her phone, scribbled it on a piece of paper, and handed it to him.   
"You have a nice day now."  
Lupus looked down at the paper and put on a small smile. "You too."  
At home, Lupus laid back on his recliner and stared at his phone. He took the small post it off of the coffee table and began to make a contact for Meesh in his phone. Then, he tried typing out a text.   
"Hey Meesh, we met at the music store today…" he began to type.  
"Nooo, that won't do…"  
"Hi Meesh, this is Lupus. I just wanted to tell you it was nice meeting you…." He stopped typing as his finger hovered over the delete symbol.  
"Hey Meesh, it's Lupus. From the music store?"  
He firmly pressed the send button and waited.   
"I don't know why I'm fucking questioning a text…" Lupus murmured.   
He took a sip out of his mug and jumped a little when his phone beeped and vibrated. He checked it. It was Meesh.  
"Hi Lupus, I remember. How'd you get my number?"  
"Shit…" He thought.  
He sat for a minute and thought of an excuse, but failed to come up with one.  
"I got it from the woman that was working. How are you?" He texted back.  
He lightly bit his claw and stared at the screen for a few minutes. It lit up again.  
"I'm good. How are you?"  
He smiled and began to type back once more.  
"Good. So, brass kid, huh? What exactly did you play?"  
The two had a small conversation about their experiences with musical instruments and music that they liked until an hour later, she stopped replying. Lupus' ears drooped a bit after 20 minutes of waiting and he turned his attention back to the TV. He picked up his gamestation controller, opting to play a few matches to entertain himself.   
"She must have fallen asleep…" He mumbled to himself as fitted a headset onto his head and began to play.


End file.
